


looks like morning in your eyes

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [9]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Not explicitly romantic but yeah kinda, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Abed pulls Annie out of bed to watch the sunrise.





	looks like morning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #20 on pillowfort.

It's early morning when Annie finally gets to bed, exhausted and aching all over. In the relative silence of four in the morning, the sound of Abed puttering around is startling. Perhaps, she thinks, he heard her come home. Perhaps she woke him. She tries to muster up the guilt but she's just so tired, her normal responses are just not there.

She's just about to drift off when her door creeks open and her eyes fly open in response. In the dim light of almost dawn, she sees Abed's lanky form slip into her room, then slip into her bed, his eyes sparkling with an idea. He takes her hand, twining their fingers together, before whispering 

“We should go out on the fire escape and watch the sunrise.”

Groaning softly, she turns on her side to face him, their noses almost touching.

“Abed I'm  _ tired. _ ”

Abed presses closer, their eyes losing focus. When he speaks, she can feel his warm wet breath on her tongue.

“We'll miss it if we don't hurry.”

Maybe it's the closeness, or the pleading in his tone, but she relents and lets him pull her out of bed.

*

As they sit on the fire escape, watching the sky turn from gray to blue to red, she leans on him, lets her eyes slip closed, and takes a deep breath.

*

She wakes up in her bed, tucked in tightly, clutching Mr Snuggles tightly in her arms. There's a smile on her lips and a soft laziness in the late morning. 

When she gets up and heads for the bathroom, she sees Abed on the couch watching Inspector Spacetime and an overwhelming feeling of fondness floods her.

After going through her morning routine, she settles down on the couch next to him and takes his hand in hers.


End file.
